powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Making Waves
Making Waves is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It features the debut of the Sub Surfer Zord and the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord. Synopsis When a monster threatens Summer Cove, the Ninja Steel Rangers tap into the power of a brand new Megazord! Plot Doomwave puts his drone in the waters of Summer Cove to flood it, but when Odius presses the button to activate the machine, nothing happens. Doomwave then says that some drone broke his machine and he fixes it. Aaron and Jackie go on a date, but it goes wrong because of the Hayley and Sarah. The parents then learn to work together. It turns out turns out to be Aaron's drone that broke the Tsunami Machine. The Rangers piece together the pieces of metal from the net and it makes the Galaxy Warriors symbol. The rangers find Doomwave fixing the Tsunami Machine, but the Rangers battle him. He puts his machine in the sea and starts the tidal wave, but the Rangers use Aaron's drone, the Custom Net Cannon to break the drone. Levi and Brody then destroy Doomwave. He gets gigantified, but Mick sends them the Sub Surfer Star to destroy Doomwave with the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord. Victor and Monty pretend to catch a fish so that Victor can get his 50th trophy. But Captain Stan finds out that it is fake, Victor and Monty flee. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jodie Rimmer - Jackie Thompson *Markus Johnson - Aaron Foster *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) *Adrian Smith - Doomwave (voice) *Ross Anderson - Captain Stan Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Red Ninja (Steel Slash), Robo Red Zord, Super Ninja Steel Mode, Sub Surfer Zord *Ninja Steel Blue - Dragon Zord, Super Ninja Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Nitro Zord, Super Ninja Steel Mode *Ninja Steel White - Kodiak Zord, Super Ninja Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Zoom Zord, Super Ninja Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Storm (Tornado Slash), Super Ninja Steel Mode Errors *The creation of the Sub Surfer Star is not fully explained as a vison of it is not shown to the audience. *Doomwave's tsunami machine malfunctioned because it collided with the dive-a-drone's net. This actually doesn't make any sense, considering that the underwater tsunami machine was made to be underwater. The fact that it short circuited over a fish net is not logical. *Aaron and Jackie agreed to go to dinner but later they talk about going on a picnic after they fix the dive-a-drone. *This entire episode's plot is an error within itself, as Madame Odius and Doomwave's plan is very flawed. If they wipe Summer Cove out with a tsunami, then the Power Stars would be lost, making it harder and practically impossible for them to find. **It also doesn't help that since Ninja Steel first aired, the only objective of the Galaxy Warriors competition was to get the Power Stars from the rangers, not harm the Earth. Harming the Earth only played a small part in their plans. This episode failed to convey that. Notes *Brody did not morph into the Lion Fire Mode and use the Lion Fire Megazord. This is due to the fact that this episode is mainly based off Ninninger episode 17, before the Lion Fire Mode and Lion Fire Megazord first appear. *As of this episode, Calvin is the only ranger whose parents have never appeared in an episode as: **Dane Ramero (Brody and Levi's dad) debuted in Return Of The Prism. **Preston's dad debuted in The Ranger Ribbon. **Sarah's mom debuted in Helping Hand. **Hayley's dad was introduced in this episode. *Also in this episode, it seems all the rangers either lost a parent (Preston), or their parents divorced. **This makes Preston a lot like Justin Stewart, the first Blue ranger to not have been apart of the MMPR team, as he is stuck in a "Cat's in the Cradle" situation. **Vierra has lost both of her parents as she is Queen of the Lion Galaxy. **This would make Mick the only character who is known to have both parents to be still alive. *This is the first time the parents of rangers date. **They are also a mixed race couple, like the ranger relationship in this series. *The dating aspect could be following the two previous episodes as all 3 aired around Valentine's Day. *When the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord defeated Doomwave, the Power Rangers theme composed by Ron Wasserman was played with a special verse: All Together Power Rangers. See Also (fight footage) Category:Super Ninja Steel